On'na sōzokujin uzumaki
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: La Guerra Acabo, Pero Una Nueva Batalla Se Acerca Para Nuestro Héroe Rubio Al Encontrarse Con Una Vieja Amiga Suya Y No Sera Todo...!Es Padre!. NarutoxNatuko...Harem?, ustedes deciden, avisen por Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo Ando por aquí pasando el rato, como verán no tengo dinero, apenas conseguí una compu, la mía se jodió y para acabarla en el trabajo no llega nada de chamba...la jodida pesadilla de todo Otaku, estoy en la quiebra.**

**Para salir de mi depresión, se me ocurrió esta historia de la nada**.

**DISFRÚTENLA.**

-Naruto- personaje Hablando

-"Naruto"- personaje Pensando

-**Naruto- **invocasion Hablando

-**"Naruto"- ** Invacion Hablando

-"**Tecnica**"- uso de tecnica

** On'na sōzokujin uzumaki Chaper 1: Destinos enlazados: La "Fokkusu no musume" Aparese en Konoha.**

Era una de las noches mas felices, por fin, la guerra había acabado, todo ninja y civil se encontraba celebrando tal victoria sobre quien una vez fue Madara Uchija, pero ahora con el valor y poder del héroe del mundo Ninja, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, ese sujeto ya es historia del pasado, ya no volvería a molestar nunca mas.

Pero por el momento, ese no es el asunto, en otra parte...en otra dimensión.

nos encontramos en un oscuro bosque, perfectamente se puede escuchar el sonido de alguien corriendo, era una chica, bestia una bata de hospital y solo eso, se encontraba descalza, sus cabellos rubios sujetos en dos coletas se ondeaban con el viento mientras corría, sus ojos azulados mostraban ojeras del cansancio que sufría, sus pies le dolían por las heridas que tenia en ellas y como se escuchaba un llanto, un bebe se encontraba entre sus brazos, ella corría y corría por su vida, pues si no lo hacia, ese bebe y ella serian una presa fácil para esa mujer, esa mujer que mato a sus amigos y devasto la aldea completa.

-corre linda zorita, corre por que la cazadora te va a atrapar- se escuchaba el eco por todas partes -tu y tu pequeña engendro, tienen mi promesa de no volverán a ver un mañana- decía la voz con burla

-¡Se Supone Que Estabas Muerta!- grito con desesperación la joven chica mientras corría por el bosque

-lo estaba linda Zorrita...lo estaba, "**Shinra Tensei**"- el decir eso la voz, la rubia sintió como era jalada en el aire hasta ser atrapada -me as causado muchos problemas pequeña Zorrita, maldigo el día en que Naciste Naruko Uzumaki- dijo la voz, Naruko como pudo abrió sus ojos para ver a su perseguidora, tenía una larga cabellera negra, es de piel blanca, en sus ojos negros se encontraba activo el Rinegan, Naruko siempre odio esos ojos purpuras anillados, la peli-negra bestia ropajes negros y sobre ellos se encontraba una armadura samurái roja, sus labios se encontraban pintados con un labial negro.

La pequeña niña lloraba aun en los brazos de Naruko, ella se aferraba a su bebe con toda su alma, pero sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, aun no se recuperaba del parto, sentía como corría la sangre por entre sus piernas debido a que no pudo descansar lo suficiente, el sueño la empezaba a alcanzar -no te preocupes, te prometo que te matare rápido sin que lo notes y igual que a tu hija- dijo con burla Natsuki, pero sí que ella se lo espere recibe una patada en el estomago alejándola de la rubia por unos metros, cuando Natsuki se repone nota como la rubia termino de realizar sellos y también noto esos ojos rojos -"Tiene el Sharingan"- pensó sorprendida la mujer.

-"Jigen Tenso"- [Traslado Dimensional] dicho esto tanto la rubia y el bebe desaparecieron en un remolino dimensional que fue absorbidas por su ojo derecho.

-no...no, !noooooo!- grito la mujer con rabia al ver como su presa desaparece de la nada.

Al poco rato, Naruko aparece en un bosque oscuro, usar esa técnica le resto una gran cantidad de Chakra y en la condición que estaba no fue nada favorable, pero tenía que seguir viva...tenía que llamarlo, antes de caer inconsciente, Naruko empezó a hacer sellos rápido -"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"- [Jutsu de Invocación] y en eso aparecen dos sapos, Fukasaku y Shima.

Ambos sapos miran por todos lados -Oye Pa, donde estamos?- dijo Shima mirando a todos lados

-no lo sé Ma...- entonces Fukasaku nota la presencia de la chica frente a ella quien los miraba con una sonrisa -Niña, que te sucede?- dijo preocupado al ver las heridas que tenia la rubia en su cuerpo.

-Pa, ¿también hay bebe con ella?- dijo igual de preocupada, luego Naruko intento mover los labios y los sapos pusieron atención a lo que iba a decir.

-Na, Na...Naru, Naruto- dijo la chica antes de caer inconsciente, rápido los sapos asustados se acercan a ella, rápido Shima intenta usar la energía de la Naturaleza para curarla mientras Fukasaku revisaba a la bebe que lloraban.

-Pa, rápido ve a buscar a Naruto-chan, que venga a ayudarnos- dijo Shima, Fukasaku sin pensarla dos veces desaparece en un "Poof", mientras en la aldea de la hoja, Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba comiendo con sus amigos, Sakura, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten, todos ellos, se encontraban comiendo tranquilos, platicando de lo próximo que harán, hasta que en un sonido los saco a todos de las platicas, un sapo apareció en la mesa donde estaban

-¡Naruto-chan, necesitamos tu ayuda!- exclamo el sapo, Naruto lo ve algo confundido, tiene que ser serio para que aparezca así de la nada.

-¿Qué sucede Fukasaku-san?- dijo Naruto prepara para auxiliar a su maestro, igual todos pusieron atención al sapo, Naruto necesite ayuda.

-fuimos invocados por una desconocida, está gravemente herida, parece que estaba huyendo de alguien y lleva con ella un bebe, está sangrando mucho, quizás apenas lo tuvo y ella aun no se recupera del parto- explico Fukasaku, rápido Naruto se puso de pie y dirijo su mirada a Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, prepara un cuarto en el hospital, te veré hay lo más rápido posible- ordeno Naruto para recibir un asentimiento de la peli-rosa, regresa su mirada al sapo –lleve con ella Fukasaku- dicho eso tanto Naruto como el sapo desaparecen para luego volver a re-aparecer en un oscuro bosque, Naruto al ver a la chica abre los ojos a más no poder de la sorpresa

-Naruko-chan…- rápido Naruto corre así ella y se arrodilla a su lado y la toma en sus brazos -¡Naruko-chan, respóndeme, ¡¿qué te paso, quien te hizo esto?!- exclamo Naruto asustado por la condición de la chica quien apenas pudo abrir los ojos al escuchar esa voz la cual anhelaba escuchar.

-Na, Na, Naruto…-kun- al dices eso ella vuelve a cerrar sus ojos con pesadez y se volvió a desmallar en los brazos del rubio.

-¡Naruko, despierta Naruko…!- de la nada Naruto escucho un llanto, el lindo llanto de un bebe, alzo la mirada para ver el pequeño bulto frente a él a un pardee pasos, Shima y Fukasaku estaban junto a la niña cuidándola, Naruto voltea a ver a la chica en sus brazos y luego a la bebe, como pudo cargo a Naruko en su espalda mientras se acercaba a la bebe y la tomaba en brazos teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarla y en un sonoro "Poof" sapos y rubios desaparecen, para volver a aparecer en un cuarto de algún hospital, ahí se encontraba Sakura para atender a la chica quien al darse cuenta se sintió algo enojada creyendo que era algún clon de Naruto, pero luego le pregunta pues ahora no era el momento, Shima y Fukasaku se veían serios, Naruto rápido la deja en una camilla y Sakura se acerca.

Sakura la revisa rápido y al ver su estado se alarmo -¡Rapido Necesito un Quirófano, necesitamos operar!- dijo rápido Sakura a las enfermeras que estaban en el arco de la puerta que asintieron y fueron a preparar lo necesario.

-Sakura-chan, ¿cómo esta ella?- dijo preocupado Naruto, Sakura solo lo volteo a ver con una mirada de tristeza, Naruto se empezó a preocupar más.

-no sabría decirte Naruto, ha perdido mucha sangre, su útero aun no se había recuperado del parto y se a desgarrado, me sorprende que aun siga respirando- explico la peli-rosa mientras unas enfermeras traían una camilla para trasladar al quirófano, rápido la suben en ella yu se la llevan, Shima y Fukasaku voltearon a ver a Naruto que tenía una mirada seria y llena de preocupación, mejor no empezar la interrogación, aun no y así en un Poof desaparecen dejando solo a Naruto con la bebe que se había quedado dormida en los brazos del rubio, este la volteo a ver y miro como la pequeña de cabellos rubios y piel blanca dormía tranquila en su manta rosa.

**~Al Dia Siguiente~**

Naruko empezó a abrir sus ojos que pesaban toneladas, aun quería dormir…pero, no lo aria sin su bebe en brazos, cuando los abrió su vista estaba nublada, lo veía todo borroso la cual se fue aclarando poco a poco, cuando recupero la vista, solo miraba un techo blanco -¿do-donde…estoy?- dijo entre cortado por el cansancio, entonces escucho una pequeña risa, Naruko volteo a ver a su derecha y abrió grande los ojos y como se empezaron a filtrar algunas lagrimas, hay estaba…el hombre que tanto anhelaba volver a ver.

-buenos días Naruko-chan- diojo Naruto con una sonrisa, Naruko sentía muchas emociones, felicidad, enojo, nostalgia, miedo y tristeza, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…se le arrojo al rubio en un gran abrazo acompañado de un gran beso en los labios.

Naruto pues responde al abrazo y al beso, cuando ya les hacía falta aire en los pulmones se separaron y Naruko empezó a llorar en el pecho del Rubio –Naruto, te extrañe tanto…me hiciste mucha falta- lloraba la chica.

Naruto solo la consolaba, cuando escucho un ruido y volteo su mirada a su espalda Notando como en el marco de la puerta se encontraban sus amigos mirándolo con asco –Naruto, se que no tienes novia pero no es para tanto como para besar a tu propio clon de esa manera- dijo con burla Kiba al ver a Naruko quien los miraba un poco confusa.

-un…clon?- dijo la rubia extrañada, luego se empezaron a escuchar algunos balbuceos y Naruko volteo a ver a un lado de Naruto se encontraba una pequeña cuna donde estaba la bebe, sin pensarlo dos veces rápido la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza con cuidado mientras pequeñas lagrimas cain de sus ojos de la felicidad.

-te equivocas Kiba, ella no es ningún clon, lo descubrí yo misma anoche en la operación- explico Sakura quien se encontraba a lado de todos dejándolos perplejos.

-entonces…¿ella es real?- dijo Shikamaru recibiendo un asentimiento de la peli-rosa.

-en otro momento les explico eso chicos por ahora…- le dijo Naruto quien volteo a ver a la joven madre –Naruko-chan, ¿de quién es ese bebe?- pregunto curioso el rubio.

-es mío- dijo ella con una sonrisa, dejando blanco a Naruto cosa curiosa para sus amigos quienes se acercaron un poco, al parece r Naruto ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto.

-¿y el padre?- menciono Shino queriendo divagar algunas cosas, hay Naruto empezó a sudar en cascada mientras empezaba a volverse muy blanco.

-está aquí presente- dijo ella dando otra sonrisa y volteando a ver a Naruto quien se volvió de piedra, todos voltearon a ver a Naruto con sorpresa y Enojo…y un aura sumamente aura asesina que se sentía en la puerta –Naruto-kun, esta pequeña niña es tanto mía como tuya- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

**_CONTINUARA_**

Tarde un rato en escribirla y quien sabe espero les guste este bello NarutoxNaruko, dejen sugerencias, Reviews, aceptos criticas (no tan duras, que soy sensible T^T).

MINA, ZAYONARA xD


	2. Chapter 2

-Naruto- personaje Hablando

-"Naruto"- personaje Pensando

-**Naruto- **invocasion Hablando

-**"Naruto"- **Invocasion Hablando.

* * *

**Chapter 2: "El Nombre Antes Que Nada"**

-! ¿QUEEEEEEEE? ¡- fue el grito que pegaron todos los amigos de Naruto al enterarse de la realidad, varios tenían una mirada de impresión, otros de bula y algunas, si, algunas de enojo hacia al rubio irresponsable.

Rápido Sakura toma a Naruto del cuello de su camisa -!Naruto-Baka, ¿Como rayos pudiste ser tan Irresponsable e imbécil como embarazar a Una chica de...¡- voltea a ver a la chica y le dice con una voz mas tranquila -¿que edad tienes?- pregunto ella.

-16, en unos días cumplo los 17- dijo ella con una sonrisa, todos voltearon a ver acusadoramente a Naruto con una mirada de "Bastardo".

En eso una gran nervio le resalta a Sakura en la frente -! Y para acabarla te metes con alguien menor a ti maldito bastardo, pedófilo infeliz, imbécil, tu teniendo 18!- le gritaba a todo pulmón a Naruto quien estaba blanco sin saber que decir.

Hasta que el aire se volvió pesado, se les era difícil respirar, era una gran instinto asesino que dejaba a todos los presentes hay helados y a Naruto petrificado en su lugar, cuando todos voltearon a ver de quien era, Tsunade Senju con una cara de los mil demonios -¿que, es, lo, que, !DIJIERON?¡- fue su grito monumental que espanto a todos y Naruto se soltó del agarre de Sakura y salvar su vida...y en todo cazo su hombría.

Tsunade empezó a perseguir a Naruto por todos lados y con una simple oportunidad este salio por la puerta del cuarto a buscar un lugar seguro en el hospital -Ano...- todos voltearon a ver a Naruko quien tenia un sonrojo por los nervios -podrían ayudarlo...es que, aun lo necesito vivo...soy muy joven para ser viuda- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa, todos se voltearon a ver y con una mirada resignada salieron a evitar una inminente homicidio.

Mientras una peli-negra conocida que respondía el nombre de Shizune se acerco a Naruko quien veía por la puerta como Naruto escapaba de Tsunade y como el resto de los amigos de Naruto trataban de salvarlo –disculpa…- Shizune llama la atención de Naruko –hola, soy Shizune, la hermana mayor de Naruto- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Naruko se emociona –te recuerdo...Naruto me a hablado mucho de ti, es un gusto conocerte en persona- dijo la rubia dando una sonrisa.

-el gusto es mío, disculpa, ¿puedo cargar a la niña?- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.

-no veo por que no- dijo la rubia entregándole en brazos a la niña, Shizune veía a la niña con una sonrisa, quien la pequeña le regresaba la mirada.

-que lindura, hola nena soy tu tía Shizune- dijo ella mientras le daba un dedo y la pequeña niña lo sujetaba con sus pequeñas manos –hay, que adorable, si lo eres si lo eres- dijo ella ignorando la casería del rubio padre bastardo comandada por Tsunade.

Por fin de tanto correteo, Tsunade había atrapado a Naruto y lo tenía bien sujeto del cuello de su camisa, todos intentaban detenerla pero gracias a su gran fuerza les era mero inútil, Tsunade ya estaba preparando un buen puño para golpear a Naruto quien ya temía por su vida hasta que –Lady-Tsunade, ¿quiere ver a la niña?, es muy linda- se escucho la voz de Shizune salvando la vida del Rubio padre, quien veía a Shizune con otro ojos como su salvadora.

-eh?- la pregunta dejo a Tsunade fuera de lugar, sin saber que hacer, bueno…ella es abuela debido a que el idiota de su hijo adoptivo no tuvo cuidado…pero, el daño ya esta echo, miro pensativo un rato a Naruto y soltó un suspiro de cansancio –esta bien- y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica, pero eso si, sin soltar a l rubio –el resto de ustedes, regresen a sus quehaceres, Naruto luego les cuenta lo que sucedió- ordeno la Senju al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Ya dentro Tsunade tenia a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos un poco incomoda, ya hace mucho que no sostenia a un bebe en sus brazos, tenia cuidado de no lastimarla, media su fuerza con cuidado –te vez bien Kaa-san, pareces una madre- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto haciendo que la Senju se sonroje un poco.

-es cierto se ve adorable Lady-Tsunade- decía Shizune un tanto resuella, mientras Naruto se encontraba sentado en la camilla tomando de la mano a Naruko quien estaba recostada al sentirse un poco cansada.

-es un gusto volverte a ver Naruko-chan- dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras Shizune y Tsunade ni en cuenta de la pequeña platica de los rubios padres.

-también es un gusto volverte a ver Naru-kun, no sabes la falta que me hacías cuando te fuiste…pero también estoy un poco feliz- dijo ella con voz cansada mientras dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro, lo que dijo confundió un poco al rubio cosa que noto la chica sacándole una leve risa a la chica –cuando todos mis amigos se enteraron de mi embarazo y de que tu eras el padre, Sakuro-Nii y Outou-san te querían doblar por la mitad- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Naruto sintió un leve escalofrío pasar por su espalda.

-pero aun así…- Naruto baja la mirada con una sonrisa llena de tristeza –enserió lo siento Naruko-chan, por haberte dejado de esa manera, de haber sabido de tu condición hubiera buscado la forma de regresar a tu lado- dijo el con una voz llena de arrepentimiento.

-no te preocupes por eso, todos estuvieron muy atentos a mi, no me hizo falta nada, no me hizo falta atención medica, ni dinero, ni comida- dijo Naruko animando al chico.

-me hubiera encantado estar en el momento en que nació nuestra pequeña niña- dijo Naruto mirando directo a los ojos a la chica, Naruko con la poca energía que tenia puso su otra mano sobre la del rubio y también Naruto puso su mano libre sobre las de Naruko.

-siete horas, cuarenta minutos y doce segundos…fue el tiempo que duro el parto, fue largo y doloroso…pero valió la pena- decía la chica con voz cansada, Naruto con una mano acaricio una de la mejillas de Naruko y con cuidado le dio un leve beso en los labios, cuando se separaron ambos se vieron con amor a los ojos.

-Ajam- carraspeo Tsunade su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos chicos acaramelados –si ya terminaron con su telenovelita…- mostrando a la niña –tiene hambre- dijo la Senju acercándose a la Uzumaki y entregándole a su hijo –Shizune, saca a Naruto- ordeno la rubia mayor.

-déjenlo, como si no los hubiera visto- dijo con burla la rubia menor junto con una sonrisa, mientras se desabrochaba su bata de hospital para alimentar a su bebe, mientras Naruto se ponía rojo de la vergüenza gracias a la mirada que le daban la Azabache y la Rubia Hokage.

Tsunade mejor ignoro el comentario de la rubia y se sobo las sienes –are de cuenta que no escuche eso…y ¿te quedaras aquí o piensas regresar a tu hogar?- pregunto la rubia llamando la atención de Naruko quien bajo la mirada con tristeza, cosa que notaron todos.

-yo, yo…ya no tengo hogar- dijo la chica con tristeza mientras una lagrima recorría su largo camino desde su ojo a trabes de su mejilla.

-Naruko-chan, ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto curioso Naruto, Naruko aguantaba la necesidad de llorar.

-destruyeron mi hogar- dijo la chica sin rodeos, impresionando a todos presentes –no paso ni cuatro hora del parto para cuando ella aprecio, si no hubiera sido por Otou-san y Sakuro-Nii, yo no hubiera logrado escapar- dijo la chica ya soltando unas lagrimas, Shizune toma a la niña en sus brazos y Naruto abraza la chica la cual empezó a llorar en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Quién tendría el poder de destruir una aldea entera?- dijo preocupada Tsunade, mientras la imagen de una persona se le venia a la mente dándole un leve escalofrío a su espalda.

Naruko guardo silencio por un momento pensado en decirlo o no –Natsuki- dijo en un susurro, la rubia menor mientras que a Naruto queda Shokeado, en su pequeña estancia en el hogar de Naruko llego a conocer a esa mujer y a su poder, mientras Shizune y Tsunade no reconocían el nombre.

-¿Quién es Natsuki?- pregunto Tsunade, Naruto se separo un poco de la madre de su hija.

-yo les explicare, mejor dejamos a Naruko-chan que alimente a su hija tranquila…- Naruto dirige su mirada a Shizune – Shizune-nee, ¿te quedarías con Naruko-chan por si sucede algo'- pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de la peli-negra, en eso Tsunade y Naruto salen de la habitación para dirigirse a un cuarto de reuniones, al entrar y cerrar la puerta Naruto suelta un pesado suspiro –Kaa-san, si recuerda en aquel día donde me enfrente a Obito pero en un descuido mío al salvar a Hinata-chan me atrapo en su Kamui- anuncio Naruto a la Senju que se puso pensativa.

-si, lo recuerdo, fueron los momentos más desesperantes para todos debido a que te creíamos ya muerto…doce dias mas desesperantes que yo recuerde- dijo la Senju todo lo que pasaron.

-pues dejame decirte que algo salio mal que en vez de mandarme al tipico universo de bolsillo, algo salio mal y me mando a otro lugar, seriamente no estoy seguro de cómo funciona en realidad el Sharingan y si enserio tiene tal habilidad, pero me mando a otro mundo- explico el rubio tomando por sorpresa a la Senju –Obito me mando a un universo alterno al nuestro, nuestros sexos estaban invertidos, así como mi yo es Naruko, tu eras un hombre y así con todos los demás, pero en su mundo había alguno que otro cosa distinta y en ella es que su guerra aun no comenzaba y cuando sucedió con mi ayuda fue un poco mas corta con la nuestra- explico el rubio.

-y ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con esa tal Natsuki?- pregunto Tsunade curiosa ante ese nombre.

-es la versión femenina de Madara en el hogar de Naruko-chan- dijo serio Naruto, esto asusto un poco a Tsunade al saber que quizas esa mujer este rondando cercas de ese lugar –y puedo justificar que quizás es igual o mas poderosa que nuestro Madara- finalizo el rubio dejando a Tsunade muy tensa.

-¿crees que haya seguido a Naruko hasta aquí?- dijo preocupada la rubia recibiendo un "no" como respuesta –gracias a Kami- dijo soltando un suspiro de calma.

-pero aun así me intriga como es que haya logro hallarme, hasta donde se, se necesita el Sharingan- dijo Naruto pensativo.

-bueno, por ahora que eso sea todo por hoy, como dijo Naruko que ya no tiene hogar ella vivirá con tigo- dijo repentinamente Tsunade sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos y recibiendo un "¿QUE?" del rubio –como escuchaste, tu eres el responsable de que ella este en esas circunstancia a pesar de su edad así que desde ahora empezaras a trabajar el doble, te cercioraras de que no le falte nada, compraras todo lo que la bebe necesite, cuna, ropa, pañales, medicinas…- con cada palabra ponía mas y mas blanco a Naruto preocupado por el bienestar gama-chan.

Cuando terminaron de hablar ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de la chica cuando abrieron la puerta tanto Shizune y Naruko decían nombres al azar.

-¿Qué tal…?- Shizune piensa un poco –Hikari- dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa.

Naruko lo pensó un poco –se queda en los "Talvez"…ho, ho, ho, ya se me ocurrió otro, Akira, suena lindo no crees- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Shizune la penso un poco –no lo creo, y que tal…Sora- dijo Shizune, de hay la peli-negra escribía cada nombre que se les ocurría en un cuadernito, cuando Naruto y Tsunade se acercaron ya fueron notados.

-¿De que tanto hablan ustedes?- pregunto Tsunade curiosa.

-pensamos en nombres, para la niña- dijo Shizune contando los nombres que lleban hasta ahorita.

-recordé que mi pequeña niña no tuvo tiempo de tener nombre y no quiero que pase otro día sin uno y Shizune-san me recomendó algunos, pero aun no elegimos uno, esperamos que la abuela y el padre nos ayuden a ponerle uno- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

-¿enserio?- pregunto con una sonrisa Tsunade y fue se sento en una silla que estaba junto a la cama –¿que les parece…Megumi?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-me hagrada, Shizune-san, ponlo en los "Quizas"- dijo ella mientras la peli-negra asentia escribiendo el nombre.

-¿puedo ver los nombres?- pregunto Naruto mientras Shizune se los mostraba, Naruto miro todos y cada uno de ellos, después de tanto pensar, tomo el lápiz, arranco una hoja de papel y escribió en ella, regreso la libreta a Shizune quien lo miraba curiosa, Naruto fue y se sentó en la orilla de la cama del lado izquierdo y le mostró el nombre a Naruko -¿Qué te párese este?- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Naruko soltaba una leve lagrima y dibujaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios –que hermoso nombre, y perfecto para ella- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla del rubio con ternura, y recarga su cabeza en el hombro del chico –enserio no se que aria sin ti- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Qué nombre elegiste Naruto?- pregunto Tsunade, entonces Naruto les pasa la hoja de papel y cuandi Tsunade y Shizune la ven dibujan una sonrisa en sus rostros –me parese mas que perfecto, eres bueno con ellos- dijo la Hokage.

-¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrio?, enserio que le quedara perfecto- dijo Shizune mirando a la joven pareja.

-Nozomi…la esperanza que jamás perdí- dijo con una sonrisa Naruko mientras acariciaba con delicadeza los rubios cabellos de su niña con una mano, quien dormida se encontraba.

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

**Enserio lamento mucho el retrazo, pues como dije mi compu se jodio y perdí varios de mis archivos, con ellos los siguientes cap. De varios de mis Fics, intentare subir pronto el de la Legendari Akuma Sennin y también la de Kitsune no Umi.**

**Plis, plis, plis, plis, plis, plis, plis, plis, plis, dejen sus Reviews x3.**


End file.
